Maria's Midnight Muses
by Luckie D
Summary: Maria finds herself pinned under a certain someone and spends time pondering what ever crosses her mind. Inspired by another fanfiction of another author. Please R and R. Only one story.


**8/26/08-Ok, so in the midst of getting into collage, finding a job, taking the admission testing and figuring out what I want to do with my life (not a clue!!), I have been trying to get this story in for a while now. It's inspired by another author on here. Nymph Du Paves. The story that inspired this one is Fin's Thanks. Maria and Ace are my own creation. I own nothing else. Carry on, wayward son belongs to Kansas  
**

Maria's Midnight Muses

Rubbing what exhaustion was in her eyes, Maria held onto her love and life. He was fast asleep on top of her, his left leg draped over her legs, his left arm resting over her chest. His cheek was comfortably resting on her cotton covered breast, breathing deeply against her.

It was almost midnight and Maria had been in the middle of reading a book before John decided to snuggle against her and had fallen asleep there. Being unable to move very much, Maria decided to wonder back to when they first met to now. Her seven years back in New York was as much as she did expect, except for her past history. Thinking through her own mind was better then having a discussion about recent politics with John. _We'd be up all night with that conversation,_ she thought as she lightly ran her fingertips along his bare back.

Frankly, the more she continued doing that, a small moan formed in his throat, causing Maria to smile down at him. She watched as a small smile creased over his thin mouth, showing he was content with what she was doing. _And people think he's too old._ Seeing the physical reaction on his face, she kissed the top of his short cropped hair.

Moving her eyes over to John's other side, Maria could see the aging Ace sleeping on John's side of the bed. That fully kept John was rolling back to his side. _If he really wanted to. As if he will. _In fact, this might as well be the best moment that had happened to them all day. They has both been surrounded by a very difficult case that had drained them all of their mental health.

Maria had thought that reading her book would have made her feel better, as John was just going to crash and get his much needed rest, but instead John had taken care of them both instead.

With the free hand she had, she gently caressed his face, seeing all the tired creases in his flesh, the way he looked so young fast asleep. His normally frowning eyebrows being relaxed and his frown at a small smile. Carefully rubbing his nose, she watched as he let out a relaxed sigh against her, his arm tightening around her. _Well, I'm going to be here for a while. Hope Ace or I don't need a bathroom break soon,_she aimlessly wondered as she started rubbing his back again, wishing for a small moment that she could reach her book. John had taken it from her hands and dropped it to the floor, as she grumbled about her lost page.

Giving up trying to reach her book, she draped her free arm over him as if giving in. While ghosting her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, her trapped arm under his side started tracing designs on his back. She loved the feel of his smooth back under her touch.

She loved a lot of things about him. At work and in public, he was sarcastic and cynical. Around her in privacy, he was kind, gentle and caring for her. He was always supportive of her, especially when she took in two stray cats at Christmas. Both were actually in their own hiding places.

The sense of something breaking her thoughts, Maria could feel John's leg move a little which caused her to bit her bottom lip as his left knee applied pressure to her certain area. _Oh, shit. I wish he wouldn't do that. _Lifting the blanket, she could see the knee digging a little deeper to that area. "Hey. Stop that." She whispered into his ear, not knowing that it would work.

To her surprise, he did. She watched as the leg moved a few inches from there, stopping almost between her legs. " Thank you." She whispered again before placing a long kiss on the bridge of his nose, her trapped hand going back to rubbing his back. _Wow. That worked. He can hear me. _

Feeling movement on John's other side, she watched as Ace shifted around and laid his head on John's pillow. _I'm not going to be explaining that one later._ She watched as Ace fell back to sleep before proceeding to nuzzle the top of John's head with her nose. Feeling him snuggle against her, Maria let out a small chuckle and pulled him closer.

She could care less that they had a ten year difference. She still loved him too much to care and about her, the same to him. _Age does not slow him down during personal time_, she smiled as she observed his sleeping self, now tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. The amount of information that traveled from that mouth of his always surprised her. How much he knew about black choppers, the government, and other higher authority smugs that seemed to make their skin crawl. How little "Big Brother" cared about privacy and how much violence was involved thanks to the authority smugs. "There is no peace!" John had snapped one evening, letting out what he held in at work. Maria could just sit there and watch him pace.

Resting her cheek on top of his head, she mumbled that one song that always reminded her of him. "Carry on, my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your wary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

Closing her eyes, she could feel her exhaustion taking over completely. Nestling her nose into his hair, she let out a tired sigh as she reached over and turned off the lamp beside her. Welcoming the darkness, she mumbled softly to him. "Good Night, John."

A small voice reached her ears before she fell completely asleep.

"Good night, sweetie."

-End!

**8/27/08-Well, Not only did I finish this, I also finished my admission testing at the local collage. I suck at math. I've known that forever.Anyways, please read and review if wanting to. Won't force anyone.  
**


End file.
